(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sprocket wheel for driving a saw chain of a chain saw.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A sprocket wheel for driving a saw chain of a chain saw of the prior art has hitherto been produced by assembling a plurality of parts of different shapes manufactured separately by investment casting or by means of stamping. The sprocket wheel of the prior art produced as described hereinabove has suffered the disadvantages that it is high in cost and low in dimensional precision.